Project Shadow
by Panseru
Summary: The year 2500. Kaiba Corp. aims to take over the world. The only opposition; Project Shadow, run by the holders of Millennium Items. But when Yami and Yuugi are captured, it adds a whole new level to the game... (Shonen-ai Y/Y)
1. Puzzle Captured

Project Shadow  
  
Pan: Welcome to the year 2500. That's right. Don't worry, the cast isn't 'old'. It's just like everything happened 500 years later. For your information, none of the tournaments ever occured, Malik does not hate Yami, and Kaiba's company is trying to take over the world. I did have a prologue, but for some reason, it wouldn't let me upload it. Oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: I will only do this once. I do not own YGO or it's characters in any way, shape or form. OK?  
  
There will be shonen-ai in later chapters. No yaoi though. Why? Because I'm crap at writing it. Here you go!  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I want Muto Yuugi and Yami Yuugi in my labs by midday. You get it? I want this experiment DONE!" Kaiba roared at a man, who scampered off immediately.  
  
"Heh, Project Shadow won't know what hit them when I release my genetically perfect army! The wo Yuugis are just the first step..."  
  
~*~  
  
Light streamed in through an open window. Muto Yuugi awoke, rubbing his eyes, as he sat up.  
  
"Yuugi-kun, there's no time!" He was dragged out of bed by a boy who could well have been his older brother, but was actually the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle dangling around both of their necks.  
  
"Yami, what is it?" he said sleepily. There were several impatient bangs on the door. Yuugi realised it was this that had woken him. "What's going on?" "Just get dressed!" Yami snapped, with a slight note of fear in his harsh voice. Yuugi didn't dare disobey the former Pharaoh, and got dressed in his usual outfit; black trousers and sleeveless shirt, and blue jacket. "Come on." Yami took his hand, and pulled him downstairs, towards the back door.  
  
Before they were at the base of the staircase, the front door fell to the floor and splintered, allowing seven men with Kaiba Corp. emblems on their jackets to enter. Yami looked ready to fight, but they were both rendered incapable of movement by paralyse lasers. They were taken outside, and shoved into the back of a van, with the doors slammed.  
  
---  
  
"Sir, we've received some shocking news. The Puzzle Agents have been captured." a man informed a boy sitting behind a desk. It looked unusual for a twenty-five year old man to be reporting to a boy ten years younger, but not when you consider the power he held. "What?!" Bakura (Pan: Yami Bakura; the Hikari is called Ryou.) said, jumping to his feet. "Information source?" he demanded. "Red Eyes Agent; he watched the whole thing, it was about seven this morning." the man said. Bakura shook his head and sat down. "Project Shadow will fail without Yuugi and Yami. Make a new mission report; we're going to get them back. Put Ring and Rod Agents on it, including me, Tauk Agent as intelligence, Faith Agent and Harpy Agent as equipment officers, Red Eyes and Cyber Agents as backup. We'll need the best for this mission.  
  
___  
  
Pan: No-one in Project Shadow is supposed to know the top agents by name for security reasons. I'm sure YOU can figure it out, but I'll tell you here who each one is.  
  
Puzzle Agents: 01, Yami Yuugi; 02 Muto Yuugi  
  
Rod Agents: 01, Marik (Yami Malik); 02, Malik Ishtar  
  
Ring Agents: 01, Bakura; 02, Bakura Ryou  
  
Tauk Agent: Ishizu Ishtar  
  
Faith Agent: Mazaki Anzu  
  
Red Eyes Agent: Katsuya Jonouchi  
  
Cyber Agent: Hiroto Honda  
  
Harpy Agent: Kujaku Mai  
  
___  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Let us go!" Yami and Yuugi were dragged, kicking and yelling into Kaiba Corp.'s laboratory. They were pushed into separate vertical glass tubes, which were sealed. Yami hammered his fists on the clear glass. Yuugi kept yelling things at the guards. After a few moments, the double doors at the end of the room slid open, allowing entrance to none other than Kaiba Seto. He walked, smirking, towards his two captives. Yami stopped hitting the glass, and turned all his concentration towards glaring at Kaiba.  
  
"Well, aren't you two lucky?" Kaiba said. "You get to be the first two members of my genetically engineered army! You're genetically perfect for this procedure. I assure you, it will be... virtually painless..."  
  
/Virtually?/ Yuugi sid mentally to Yami.  
  
//When Kaiba says that, it means it will be the most painful thing you've ever felt.// Yami replied.  
  
"... and will take twenty four hours to complete. You may begin." The scientists who had followed Kaiba in began working on computers stationed at the bases of each of the glass tubes. With another smirk, Kaiba was gone.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yuugi asked nervously. Yami opened his eyes wider in alarm as wires began to snake out of the top and bottom of the cylinder, and attached themselves to his body. After a few moments, both boys felt dizzy, and sank into unconsciousness.  
  
-*-Three Hours Later-*-  
  
"NYAHHHHHHH!" was the sound Yami woke to. His crimson-red eyes had to adjust to the strange light in the lab, before he could see the white-clad scientists working on computers near the tube containing his aibou, and Yuugi himself thrashing in pain. The amethyst-coloured eyes had a look in them, like he was suffering in the depths of his soul. Yami tried to stop himself from watching, but every yell, scream and cry made him turn back.  
  
//Yuugi!//  
  
/Yami... it... hurts! Make it stop! Ple-e-e-e-ase make it stop!/ Yuugi sobbed mentally.  
  
//Yuugi... I can't...//  
  
/They'll send Ring Agents... won't they? Jonouchi was watching, I saw him.../ Yugi was mentally silenced as he yelled out physically.  
  
//Yes, Yuugi, they'll send someone, they'll send Bakura, Malik, they will!//  
  
Yami hadn't noticed the scientists move towards him, muttering about Yuugi's body not reacting to the experiment. Yami was totally unprepared for the shocks of pain running through him. He bit his lip to stop him from crying out, for Yuugi's sake. His pupils dilated, eyes wide as the pain ceased for a second, then began again.  
  
"He's responding better. Set it to constant." one of the scientists said.  
  
//CONSTANT!?//  
  
/That is seriously going to hurt.../  
  
//I wish I knew what they were doing to us...// He tried to ignore the pain, but was not really succeeding.  
  
-*-9 hours later-*-  
  
A round piece of steel clattered to the floor.  
  
"I'm in!" called Malik's voice to his companions.  
  
{{The lab is on the ground floor. It will be clearly marked.}} a voice said through his earpiece. "Acknowledged." he murmured back, slipping through the destroyed steel gateway, and towards the main building, gun ready in left hand. Three others followed him.  
  
On reaching the doorway into the building, they found it was locked. Malik signalled for Bakura to come forward into the dim lighting from inside. Taking a wallet from his pocket, Bakura pulled out a a thin pointed implement, and inserted it into the keyhole. After twiddling it for a bit, the door swung open. There was very limited lighting inside, and they crept along the maze of corridors. Once or twice they were passed by guards, who fortunately did not notice them, but there was a guard on either side of the lab doors. Marik attached a silencer to his own gun, and shot one of them, while Bakura slipped up behind the other, put one black-gloved hand over the guard's mouth, and stabbed him.  
  
Ryou looked at the electronic lock on the door. "Let's see... four digits... ah! I know Kaiba too well..." He pressed four numbers, 2, 3, 9, 3. The doors opened. "Too easy, Kaiba!" Ryou said as if taunting an invisible Kaiba.  
  
Bakura crept towards the glowing tubes. Yami was facing away from them, Yuugi had his eyes closed. "Puzzle Agents!" he whispered, as Ryou, Malik and Marik joined him. Yami turned and looked at them, face tired from the pain he was still feeling. "Ring! Rod!" he exclaimed. "You did come!"  
  
//Yuugi, wake up, they're here!// he shouted mentally at his aibou. Yuugi awoke, and looked at them. "I knew you'd come." he said quietly.  
  
"Tauk, we're in! Both Puzzles appear fine; request info on getting them out." Malik said.  
  
{{More codes I'm afraid, guys! Same method as before, but more digits.}}  
  
Ryou looked at the consoles until he found the release. Yami's had seven digits, Yuugi's eight. He rubbed his head, thinking. "Difficult, very difficult." He pulled a small hand held computer from a bag on his back, and set it to work figuring out Yami's code. Marik, however, had found another panel, with a button on it saying 'Cancel Test'. "Bakura, what do you think?" he asked quietly. "Don't know."  
  
Ryou's computer beeped, showing the correct digits, 7,4,2,7,2,6,4. Ryou entered it, and the tube opened, releasing the Pharaoh. Yugi's was cracked much quicker, 6,2,4,4,2,4,2,6. Both were helped out, and they quickly made their way towards the exit...  
  
___  
  
Pan: And we end there today! Just so you know, those digits aren't random.  
  
If you look at a touch-tone phone, or mobile phone, they have letters on them. Three or four to a key.  
  
2393: BEWD (Blue-Eyes White Dragon)  
  
7427264: PHARAOH  
  
62442426: MAGICIAN 


	2. Painful Occurences

Project Shadow  
  
Marik led the way back to the exit, while Malik spoke rapidly to Tauk Agent, informing Project Shadow of the imminent success of the mission.  
  
{{Well done, Ring and Rod Agents. You will find a car outside waiting for you.}}  
  
"Tell them to wait a while... we have a problem." Malik said. The problem was, they had just been surrounded by twenty or so armed guards.  
  
"You are trespassing on, and stealing, Kaiba Corp. property." the chief guard informed them. "Hey, hey, since when have I belonged to anyone?" Yami said. Yuugi spoke up next. "It was YOU who stole us!" he said. "From whom?" he was asked. "Ano... ano..." Yuugi said slowly. "I am not at liberty to divulge that information." Bakura hit his forehead. "Tauk, we've got big trouble..." Malik said quietly.  
  
"Then I can only assume that you are opposing Kaiba Corp." The guard aimed his gun, intending to disable, not kill, Yuugi.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt my aibou! Mind Crush!" Yami jumped before Yuugi, and released his attack. The strike burst from his outstretched fingertips more powerfully, and bigger than ever before. In a rush of white light, half of the guards fell to the ground, their bodies soulless. Yami stared in amazement at his own hand. "I don't believe that's ever happened before..." Marik and Bakura quickly 'disabled' the remaining, shocked guards, making sure they would never tell anything they had heard. All six escaped, Yami in partial shock.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yami! Yuugi! You're alright!" Jonouchi sprinted towards them as they entered the secret headquarters of Project Shadow; a network of tunnels and chambers weaving their way around sewers underneath Domino City; between the Kame Game Shop and Domino High. Yuugi smiled at his friend, but Yami looked at him with a dazed look in his eyes. "Yami? You okay, bud?" Jonouchi asked, looking concerned. Yami shook away his dizziness. "Fine, Jo- kun. Just tired." he answered. Jonouchi was about to send them towards bed, but Anzu came running towards them, several papers in hand.  
  
"Puzzle, 01 and 02." she stated in a secretary-like voice. Yuugi hit his forehead; as the leaders of Project Shadow, they had to receive reports every time they entered the place. "Today's report is mostly intelligence, no major occurrences other than the obvious..." She began to read from the papers; movements of Kaiba's men, etc. Yami coughed. "Anzu, please, can this wait until morning? Yuugi and I are both very tired." he said wiltingly. Anzu looked up. "Oh, of course, sir." she smiled. "Home it is then, Yuugi." Yami said. "Oh, no, no, no!" Anzu said quickly. "You're to stay here. The Kame Game Shop is the first place they'll look; it's for your safety." Yuugi looked crestfallen. There was not much accommodation inside the HQ, and he was looking forward to a decent night with Yami, at home. "Alright then. Lead the way." he said. "See ya tomorrow." Jonouchi said. The two Puzzle Agents followed Anzu towards the 'bedrooms'. "Goodnight." she said, leaving them in a rather small room, and closing the door. Yuugi sighed, and looked at the two single, quite uncomfortable looking beds. "Night, then, Yuugi." Yami lay down on one of the beds, falling asleep almost as his head touched the pillow. Yuugi lay down on his, and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where am I?" Yami sat up. He wasn't in the bedroom anymore; it looked more like the Shadow Realm. "Ooh, it's the Pharaoh." a voice said. "Where's his aibou?" said another. "Didn't you hear? He didn't respond correctly." yet another said. "What is all this?" Yami shouted. "Don't yell. You'll wake up soon, and be Oni. In fact, you'll wake now." a voice told him. A blinding flash of light, soon followed by a flash of pain.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami winced, sitting up for real. Pain was shooting down his spine. He stifled a cry, seeing that Yuugi was still asleep. He bit his lip until it bled, and looked down at his hands. There was a sharp pain underneath the skin of his forearms, in two long lines. He let out a loud shout, unable to stop it, as the pain burst up through his arms, splitting the skin apart to make way for two long sharp blades. Blood ran down his arms, as he got to his feet. Yuugi awoke, apparently in a very light sleep.  
  
"What's wrong, Yami?" he said, before he noticed the long streams of blood dripping onto the floor. "Yami!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide. "Yu... Yuugi... what's happening t... to m... me?" Yami asked eyes full of tears, more of shock than of pain. "I don't know, Yami," Yuugi said, hugging his Yami, full of worry, and not caring that his clothes were quickly soaking up his darker half's blood. "Come on, Ishizu will know what to do." Yuugi took Yami's hand, and led him out into the nearly deserted HQ. It was three in the morning; the only people up were on night patrol, and Ishizu didn't sleep much. She was nearly always working.  
  
"Ishizu!" Yuugi called. Yami had slumped to the floor in the corridor of her office. "Yuugi, what is it? Oh, dear Ra..." Ishizu hurried out at Yuugi's call, and jumped at the sight of Yami. She pulled out a walkie talkie like item. "Ring, Rod, I need you all in my office corridor, now. There's an emergency involving Puzzle 01." she said. "Affirmative." said a unison of four voices, sleepy, but ready. There were all there within two minutes.  
  
"Ok..." said Malik. "Since when did Yami have a tail?" 


	3. Oni!

Project Shadow  
  
"What do you mean, they escaped?! You fools!" the angry voice of Kaiba Seto yelled. "Find them immediately!"  
  
~*~  
  
Yami was lying on a bed, in the medical department of the HQ. He was being examined by Ishizu.  
  
"I don't understand... from these scans, this is perfectly natural..." she said, looking in bewilderment at several charts and read-outs. Yuugi was sitting by Yami's side. "I do..." he said, remembering Kaiba's words to them. "'You get to be the first two members of my genetically engineered army!' That's what he said. Yami's DNA had been altered!" he looked at Ishizu. "It would seem natural, because it's written into his genetic information!" Ishizu nodded. "But, why weren't you affected?" she asked. "I may be, but it hasn't shown up yet. They said I didn't respond as well as Yami." Yuugi said, the faintest hint of a smile on his face.  
  
"Ohhhhh..." Yami stirred, opening his eyes, and focusing them on Yuugi. "Yuugi, what happened, where am I?" he said quickly, crimson eyes full of confusion. "Uhhh... you're in the medical department. And... I don't know how to say this... Is there a full length mirror here?" Yuugi said, looking around. Ishizu nodded, and fetched one. Yuugi helped Yami stand, to see himself in it. Yami's eyes widened as he saw the long demonic tail whipping around behind him, and sharp blades grown on his arms. "WHAT THE HELL?!?" he yelled.  
  
"Yami, calm down! Kaiba did this. It was the experiment." Yuugi told him. Yami sat down on the bed. "Oni... 'demon'..." he murmured. Ishizu took his arm, and began cleaning up the blood on it. Yami watched sadly. "Yami, you're alright, aren't you?" Yuugi asked, sitting next to him. "Of course, aibou." Yami said dolefully. He smiled at Yuugi.  
  
"Oh!" Ishizu jumped. "What is it?" Yami asked, looking at her. She pointed at the arm she had been cleaning. The long blades had disappeared. Yami blinked. "This is getting weirder." he said slowly. He felt a sudden influence over his emotions, and the blades reappeared, surfacing, painlessly this time, from his skin. "Yuugi!" he looked at his aibou. "Just testing!" Yuugi smirked, letting go of Yami's emotions. The blades disappeared again. "It would appear to be that you can control that part." Ishizu quickly cleaned up the remainder of the red stains, before Yami accidentally made the blades come back.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is he okay? Can we see him?" four people asked Yuugi as he left the room. He nodded. "Oh, yes. Just... two at a time, and don't jump or anything. Don't make him mad in any way. I'll be back in a minute." Yuugi told them. Bakura and Ryou shrugged, and went in first.  
  
Yami was sitting there, looking almost pleased with himself. "Y... you okay then, Yami?" Ryou asked. "Yep." Yami replied. "What was it then?" Bakura asked. "Kaiba." Yami stated. "Little more info?" Bakura asked him. Yami didn't reply. "Hello? Going to answer me?" Bakura said, sounding a little annoyed. Yami narrowed his eyes, getting to his feet. Flashes of steel raced down his forearms as he swept at Bakura. He made a shallow cut in Bakura's left cheek, but didn't stop trying to attack. At that point, Yuugi re-entered the room.  
  
"Yami, stop!" he yelled, focusing his mind into changing Yami's emotions. Yami blinked, blades disappearing, and looked almost surprised to see Bakura on the floor, trying to hold him off. "Wh... what?" he asked. "I told you not to make him mad!" Yuugi said, as Yami offered a hand to help the tomb robber up, and it was accepted rather shakily. "Did I do it again? I'm sorry, Bakura!" Yami said, sitting down again. Yuugi smiled at Bakura. "He's already got me once." Yuugi showed Bakura and Ryou a hand which was wrapped in bandages. Yami was blushing, staring at the floor.  
  
Bakura nodded, wiping the blood from his cheek. "So, what has happened?" he asked edgily. "Yami has been made into a part-Oni." Yuugi told him. "Demon?" Ryou said, frowning. "Yes, but it's not too bad, because the experiment wasn't completed. Only blades and a tail, which Yami actually likes." Yuugi smiled, making Yami get up and show them. It was a long, thin, black tail, reaching down to Yami's ankles as an extension of his spine.  
  
Ryou got up. "I think Malik and Marik want to see you. See ya later!" He said, leaving the room. "Yeah, see ya. I'm on duty for the rest of the day." Bakura added, following.  
  
Yami sat down again. "I hope I don't do that to everyone I meet..." he said, sighing, and looking at Yuugi. "Of course you won't! It's just you have learnt to control it properly yet." Yuugi said reassuringly, as the two Egyptian boys came in.  
  
"Hiya, Yami!" Malik said, smiling. Marik was still standing by the door, sticking his head out and talking to someone. "MARIK!" Malik said loudly. Marik jumped. "You can talk to Bakura and Ryou later. Right now, we're talking to Yami and Yuugi." Malik told him. Marik came fully into the room, closing the door behind him. "Sorry." he apologised quickly. "What's with that cut on Bakura's face? I was sure he didn't have it earlier..." he said to Malik, more quietly, but still audibly. Yami looked the floor and blushed.  
  
"So, what is actually happening to you, then?" Malik asked, changing the subject. "I've been made into a part-Oni, by Kaiba's experiments." Yami said, looking up. "But it's not too bad, because it wasn't completed. I've got a tail, and a pair of blades influenced by my emotions. About Bakura's cut..." he hesitated. "If anyone annoys me, or gets angry with me, I 'automatically' defend myself... which is more like attacking." Marik edged away a bit; he was the most likely person to annoy Yami.  
  
"That's all fine in here..." Malik said. "But are we going to do in HQ? Make an announcement that if you annoy Puzzle 01, he's likely to kill you?" Yuugi frowned, obviously having not thought of this before. "Certain people we will have to tell. Red Eyes, Faith, Harpy, you get the idea. But Yami doesn't have a lot of contact with the lower-ranking agents. They don't need to know." he said. "Other than that, I'll have to stay with Yami, until he's learnt to control himself more, because I can influence his emotions." Yami nodded approval.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Yami called. Ishizu opened the door. "There's something very important on TV, now. Come on!" she said, leading them towards the main intelligence room.  
  
The room was very dark, apart from the glowing computer screens, and the large television screen on the wall, currently displayed Kaiba making a speech.  
  
"I beg the citizens of Domino not to panic; I have all my best men and the police force searching for these two boys. On no condition should you approach them; they are armed and very dangerous. If you see these two boys, please enter the nearest public building, and warn everyone." Kaiba said, with a very fake smile.  
  
Two photographs now filled the screen. One of Yuugi, the other of Yami. "Oh, shit!" Yami said, biting his lip (which had only just healed from the night before) and clenching his fists. The blades on his arms shot out; slower than before, but they still came. "Yami, calm down..." Yuugi said, taking his darker half's hand. Yami looked down at him, and smiled, blades disappearing.  
  
Yuugi noticed many of the other people in the room giving Yami strange looks. Mainly because his tail was whipping about in a very obvious, agitated fashion.  
  
"People!" Ishizu called. "I assure you, neither Yami nor Yuugi is dangerous in any way, unless you annoy, upset, or get angry at Yami. You are perfectly safe." Many people whispered to their neighbour, before turning back to what they were doing.  
  
"Come on, Yami, I think we have a meeting to call." Yuugi led Yami towards their own office, which had the PA microphone in it.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami sighed, and made the announcement.  
  
"Will the following please report to the Puzzle Agents' office at 1600 hours; Faith Agent, Red-Eyes Agent, Harpy Agent, Ring 01 and 02, Rod 01 and 02. That is all." He put the microphone down.  
  
~*~  
  
1600 Hours.  
  
"Wonder what Yami wants..." could be heard faintly through the door, spoken by Anzu's voice as she knocked. "Come in, and sit down!" Yuugi said cheerfully. The seven agents requested to be there entered; Bakura had made a deal with Honda so that he could attend.  
  
Yami was standing in a dark corner, hardly visible.  
  
All seven sat down in the chairs in front of the desk, on which Yuugi was sitting.  
  
"You are all fully aware that me and Yami were captured yesterday, and taken to Kaiba's labs. We both had experiments performed on us, neither of which were completed in time, before we were rescued. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it.) the effects of the experiment done on Yami surfaced early this morning. Ring and Rod already know this. This is mostly for Faith, Red-Eyes and Harpy." Yuugi said. Yami stepped out into the light.  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath from Mai, a rather loud gasp from Anzu, and Jonouchi didn't appear to be surprised much, but the look on his face said it all.  
  
The gasp of shock from Anzu irritated Yami slightly. He had to look down at the floor, and clench his fists to try and resist the reaction to annoyance  
  
Yuugi quickly continued. "You, as the agents most likely to contact with Yami, are here to be warned. At this current place in time, you can get seriously injured if you annoy, anger or upset Yami in any way. You do not need to know how, Bakura already knows perfectly well, and I hope the others among you who do not know never find out. Just... don't do it. You may go."  
  
As they all got up to leave, Yami noticed that Anzu would not look directly at him.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan: I am being very nice here! Third chapter in three days! By the way, this story has got the most reviews for the first two chapters of any of my other ones! ^-^  
  
Just answering some reviews:  
  
Pharaoh's Queen: Since I wrote it. Heh.  
  
Crystal-chan: Yuugi did not respond correctly to the experiment, because he's the lighter half. I'm putting more influence on Yami being dark. If you want to know why, it's because the experiment was to change them into Onis (demons). Demons being evil (and dark), Yami is good ( and dark) making him part-Oni, whereas Yuugi is good (and light) meant the experiment wouldn't work. Or hasn't been seen to work yet...  
  
Everyone else: Thanks for reviewing! 


	4. Love and Hate

Project Shadow  
  
Pan: Damn me and my enjoyment of writing shonen-ai. You guessed it. Here it is. There will be a little asterisk * by itself before and afterwards to warn those of you who are adverse to shonen-ai.  
  
~~~  
  
Yami sat down, and rested his head on the desk.  
  
"Yami-kun, what's wrong?" Yuugi asked gently, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Did you see the way she looked at me?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Anzu. She looked at me once, then wouldn't face me again." Yami sat up properly to look at Yuugi.  
  
"Who needs her, Yami? Who needs her?" Yuugi said, smiling at him. "I know... it's just... I'm not so different, I'm exactly the same person I was before, but one little physical change and she hates me." Yami said sadly. Yuugi hugged him. "Don't worry about it. You look tired, maybe you should go and rest." he said, smiling brightly. "You were up most of the night." "So were you!" Yami retorted, smiling and returning the hug. "Just go, Yami. You'll be no use tired." Yuugi said. "I'll sort everything out." Yami nodded, and walked off to rest. "Good night!" Yuugi called.  
  
He made a call for Faith Agent. She was there quickly, but not as quickly as usual. "Yes, sir?" she asked politely, not meeting Yuugi's eyes. "Yesterday's report." he told her. "I never heard it." Anzu nodded. "Of course..." She pulled out a sheet of paper, and started explaining about all the different pieces of information. Yuugi listened intently; noticing that not once did she look directly at him.  
  
"Anzu, what's wrong with you?" he said. "What?" She looked up from her paper, but did not meet his gaze. "I'm perfectly fine." "Not that." Yuugi said. "I saw the way you looked at Yami. I thought you cared about him." Anzu looked surprised. "Oh, of course I do... just... just..." she stumbled over her words. "You see him as some kind of freak now." Yuugi finished for her. "No! No... I... I..." she said, slowing down with each word. "Anzu, just get out." Yuugi turned away from her.  
  
Anzu's blue eyes were filling with tears. "I'm sorry, Yuugi..." She ran from the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you mean, you can't find them?" Kaiba roared. "I want every man searching for them. And don't return until you have some RESULTS!!!"  
  
The room was quickly vacated.  
  
Kaiba turned to a window, from which he could see most of Domino. "You'll be found, my little Oni... Project Shadow can't hide you forever..."  
  
~*~  
  
Yuugi yawned quietly as he entered the room he now shared with Yami. I had been a hard couple of hours, hearing about reports on how Kaiba's men were moving. He looked at Yami; loosely curled up on his bed, with the blankets dumped on the floor, ruby-like eyes shut gently, and new tail curled around his legs. Yuugi smiled, and tried to creep over to his own bed, without succeeding, as he tripped over Yami's discarded boots. He fell to the ground, hitting his head on Yami's bed in the process.  
  
"Owww..." he muttered, sitting up.  
  
"You okay, aibou?" Yami asked, sitting up on the bed. Yuugi smiled. "Yeah, I think so. I was trying not to wake you." he said, rubbing his head. "Didn't succeed then." Yami pointed out, helping Yuugi to his feet. "Did... did you speak to Anzu?" he asked hesitantly. Yuugi nodded. "Yes. She... she says she's sorry. She doesn't understand really." Yuugi blushed, looking at the ground. Yami closed his eyes. "I didn't think she would. At least the one person I really care about still does." he said, smiling. He pulled Yuugi towards him so that he [Yuugi] was sitting on the bed next to himself.  
  
*  
  
Yuugi had turned bright red. "Oh, Yami." he murmured, looking up into the crimson-red rubies of Yami's eyes. "Aishiteru..."  
  
"Aibou... you don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that." Yami whispered. "Yes I do." said Yuugi, reading Yami's mind. Yami pulled his little aibou onto his lap, and kissed him. Yugi reached up, and wrapped his arms around his darker's neck, while Yami wrapped his around Yuugi's waist.  
  
Eventually, ruby pulled away from amethyst, and both smiled at the other. (Pan: Don't understand? Think 'eye colours') "Hmmmm..." murmured Yuugi. "You really aren't any different, are you?" Yami gave a seductive smirk. "Of course not." he answered."That's alright then, my Oni-koibito..." Yuugi said, half-closing his eyes. (Pan: Oni-koibito = demon lover. I think.) "Dangerous... loving demons..." Yami said, leaning in to kiss his aibou again.  
  
Yuugi felt something tickle his lower back, and he opened his eyes, not halting the kiss. It took him a few moments to realise that it was Yami's new whiplash tail which had snaked around his waist. He smiled through the kiss, and slid his hands under Yami's tight black shirt. The two combined locked the pair together, until they pulled away for air.  
  
"Imagine if Anzu walked in now..." Yami said, getting up and locking the door. "She'd probably refuse to stay in the same room as us." Yuugi giggled. Yami turned and walked towards Yuugi, making him [Yuugi] back up against the wall. "I've been practising, you know..." Yami told him. "Practising what?" Yuugi asked. "This." The blades emerged slowly from each of Yami's arms. He carefully put his arms around his small aibou, and leaned forward, pushing the sharp edges into the wall. "Mmmmm, no escape..." Yuugi whispered, pulling his own shirt off.  
  
"You really are putting yourself in danger to a demon..." Yami smirked Yami took his own shirt off and tilted his head, leaning in to kiss Yuugi again, his chest pressing up against Yuugi's. "Not letting you go tonight" he said, closing his eyes....  
  
(Pan: Some of you will be disappointed that I didn't go further, but I don't write yaoi, only shonen-ai. Mostly because I am crap at it.)  
  
*  
  
Yami and Yuugi woke up early the next morning, cuddled (Pan: Eww, 'cuddled' cutsy word.) up together in the same bed. They blearily opened their eyes, and suddenly realised that the alarm was sounding. "Shit..." swore Yami. "That means Project Shadow has been infiltrated." They jumped out of bed, hurriedly getting dressed as they listened to yells and running feet outside. Just as they were pulling on their boots, there was a loud hammering on the door.  
  
"Muto Yuugi, Yami Yuugi, we know you're in there! Come out now!" voices shouted.  
  
"What should we do?" Yuugi said, sounding rather scared. "Simple." Yami said. "Fight." He quietly unlocked, but did not open, the door, and waited for those outside to burst in through it.  
  
When they did, about ten men flooded into the room, all aiming guns at the pair. "You're coming with us." they said. "Oh, are we?" Yami said, putting his arms behind his back. Yuugi cast a sideways glance at him, and watched the lines of steel flash out. "I wasn't aware that we would be leaving this room." Yami smirked. Many of the men prepared to fire, but in a few quick movements, Yami sliced their weapons, and in some cases their arms in two. The ones who lost arms and weapons now ran, leaving about four.  
  
"Now, do you want the same?" Yami asked. "We follow orders!" the men retorted. "Suit yourself." Within five seconds, all four were dead, and Yami dumped them outside the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan: And we leave it there. Forgive me for not updating in the past week; I have been in France. Thank you for your reviews of chapter 3!  
  
I also thank you for your suggestions. I will try to include some of them. I'm currently writing chapter 6, and I'm a bit stuck on it. I should have finished that by the end of the week though, and you can expect chapter 5 on Thursday or Friday (If you're nice and you review for me, it may be Wednesday!)  
  
I'm sorry if you feel I don't answer all of your questions. I write while I'm offline, so I tend to forget the questions, but be assured that I do read all of them. If you seriously want a question answered, or just want to chat, you can email me at pheonixkai@hotmail.com, or if you're on Neopets, neomail me at pheonixkai. I'm sorry I don't have MSN or AIM, my computer doesn't have the capacity for MSN, and I'm not on AOL. Or you can join my friend's message board (shameless plug) crystalanime.proboards18.com It's just a RP and sorta chat thingy. We're all mad there, but my name on it is Panseru. 


	5. Harsh Reality

Project Shadow  
  
Pan: Ooh, aren't you lot lucky? It's Tuesday, and I'm updating! This is my favourite chapter so far; let's see what you think of it.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews. Some of you have excellent ideas on the way this is going; and I'll admit it, I'm not sure how to continue writing this. My sixth chapter is just being finished, but after that you may have to wait a little while for the next update. Thank you again!  
  
~~~~  
  
"Come on, we need to check to see if anyone's still around." Yami said, running out the door. He was amazingly fast now. "Hey, Yami! Wait up!" Yuugi ran after him.  
  
For the most part, the HQ was filled with bodies, all with shot and burn wounds. Yuugi spotted Yami kneeling by one of them. "What is it, Ya... oh dear Ra..." he said, trotting up next to him. Anzu was laying on her floor. Her cheek was gashed, and she lay unconscious. Yuugi checked for a pulse.  
  
"She's alive... just. Yami, you're stronger than me, take her somewhere like the medical department." Yuugi said. Yami nodded, and picked her up. "I'll be back soon." he said, turning and running carefully off. Yuugi picked his way towards the intelligence centre.  
  
He pushed a button to open the door, and went in. Many computer screens were shattered, some had small fires in them. Yuugi grabbed a fire extinguisher, and put them out.  
  
"Yuugi..." a voice said from the door. He turned around. Ryou was there, holding an unconscious Bakura up. "Yuugi, they took them all..." Ryou collapsed.  
  
/Yami!/ Yuugi called out mentally. /I've found Bakura and Ryou. Both unconscious./  
  
//On my way.//  
  
Yami was there within half a minute.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami and Yuugi kept a silent vigil over their friends until they awoke. Anzu was not badly hurt, but still refused to look at Yami, and left on the grounds that "she had better do some work locating the others."  
  
Ryou and Bakura did not wake up for another two hours, and when they did they weren't at all sure where they were. Bakura complained of a bad headache, but Ryou sat silently, letting Yuugi tend to the few cuts on his arms.  
  
"Ryou..." Yuugi said gently "What happened? How did they find us?" Ryou looked down at his bandaged arms. "Cyber Agent was a traitor, no, a spy. As soon as he found you were here, he went off to Kaiba." Ryou told him. "Then it's not safe for us here!" Yuugi exclaimed. "We have to go!"  
  
"Where?" asked Bakura from the next bed along. "Kame Game Shop." Yami stated plainly. Everyone stared at him. "Well, they would hardly expect us to go somewhere that obvious!" he pointed out. Yuugi noticed that his darker half was wincing, and biting his lip, to stop himself from attacking everyone in the room through anger.  
  
/Calm down, Yami/  
  
//I'm trying.//  
  
"I'm going for a walk..." Yami said, exiting the room quickly. Yuugi nodded. "You two appear fine. You can get up, if you want." he told his two 'patients'. "But right now, I think I've got an Oni to deal with..." Yuugi left, and turned to follow Yami.  
  
"Yami! Yami, where are you? It's just me!" he called, his voice echoing through the empty hallways.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yu... Yuugi, don't come near me... can't take it...//  
  
/Yami? I'm coming to you, no matter what./  
  
Yuugi tried to sense out where Yami was. A right... left... left again... and he was outside their office. Carefully, he pushed the door open. "Yami? You in here?" he said slowly and gently.  
  
"H... hai..." Yami was sitting in a dark corner at the back of the room. He had the blades on his arms driven into the floor, and was shaking like hell. Yuugi slowly moved towards him, and knelt down in front of him. "Are you alright?" Yuugi asked, taking his Yami's hand. He could feel that Yami's arm was tense; ready to pull away from the floor, and strike him [Yuugi].  
  
"You should go before I hurt you." Yami said, closing his eyes. Yuugi shook his head, despite Yami being unable to see him. "I won't leave you." he said. "I love you." He put his arms around Yami's neck, and kissed him. Yami started, opening his eyes, but returned the kiss.  
  
A figure darkened their open door, jumped, and promptly dropped the papers they were carrying, and rushed off.  
  
"See?" said Yuugi. Yami's arms came free as the blades disappeared, and he put them around Yuugi's waist. "I see, I see." he answered, hugging his aibou tight. "I'm just glad you're always here to pull me back to my senses!"  
  
Getting up, they wandered towards the door together, intending to find Ryou and Bakura, and see what they should do.  
  
"Hey, where did all these papers come from?" Yuugi said, looking at the haphazard pile of paper. Yami bent down to pick one up. "This is one of Anzu's reports!" he said, dropping the paper. "Oh... SHIT!" Yuugi yelled, looking windly around outside for Anzu. "I knew I should have closed the door!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Aibou. We have more important things to discuss with Ryou and Bakura first." Yami said, placing a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "Are you going to keep up this time, or must I carry you?" he asked. Yuugi grinned. "I was nowhere near as fast as you to start with, so what do you expect?" he said. Yami shook his head, and scooped up Yuugi, carrying him as he ran through the halls.  
  
"Yami!" called Bakura. The part-Oni stopped abruptly, nearly dropping Yuugi, but then putting him down carefully. "Hello, we were just looking for you!" Yami said. "Come on, Ryou's taken Anzu up to the Kame Game Shop, I said I'd wait for you." Bakura said, leading them towards the passage which opened up in the cellar of the Game Shop.  
  
//What was that you said last night about Anzu refusing to be in the same room as us?//  
  
/Heh... same building more like./  
  
~*~  
  
They emerged into the dirty cellar of the Game Shop. The small room was mostly empty, except for a few dusty cupboards. A few steps up, and through a door, and they were in the kitchen.  
  
"Good thing Jii-chan left this place to me, ne?" Yuugi said, checking for food in the fridge. "Oh, dammit, need some stuff to eat." he said, looking up, and closing the white appliance door.  
  
"About time you got here!" Ryou called. "There's another news report on TV about us..." The three who had just arrived ran into the lounge, where Ryou was sitting on a couch, and Anzu on a different one. Yuugi sat down next to Ryou, leaving Bakura and Yami to decide which of them would sit where.  
  
"But I wanna sit with Ryou!" Bakura protested. Yami beckoned Bakura towards him. "Look, Anzu is pretty much disgusted at the idea of, let alone having to co-exist with, an Oni." he whispered. "If you hadn't noticed, she's moved as far as possible away from me, trying not to make it obvious, and won't look at me." It was true, Anzu was huddled up in the back corner of her sofa, the opposite end to Yami.  
  
"I see." Bakura reluctantly whispered back. "But she'll have to deal with it sooner or later" Bakura sat down at the nearest end of the sofa, watching Anzu relax as she looked relieved. Yami sat down next to Yuugi.  
  
"And today, Kaiba Corp.'s CEO, Kaiba Seto has announced the removal of rebel force 'Project Shadow'. These rebels are believed to have taken part in the release of two dangerous teenagers, Muto Yuugi and Muto Yami, two boys..."  
  
"Nice of him not to say 'Yami Yuugi'. Probably confusing enough for the people as it it." Yami commented on the news report.  
  
"... Giving a press conference earlier this morning, Kaiba Seto sent out a message to the two Muto brothers;" The screen changed from the newsreader, to a full-on shot of Kaiba. "You two WILL be re-captured. You've caused enough havoc for the people of Domino..." The screen changed back. "The two boys are believed to be connected with several dangerous criminals already behind bars..." Ryou turned the TV off.  
  
"I assure you, Yuugi and I have no intention of being re-captured. The problem is, the Rod, Tauk, Red-Eyes and Harpy agents were missing. He must have them. He'll use them as bait for us. Or make them Oni." Yami announced. "We can't contact them, can we?" Anzu said quietly.  
  
"Maybe. Knowing Marik and Malik, they'll have thought of keeping some method of communication open for us. Probably the earpieces; they do look like hearing aids, and Kaiba's never met them before." Bakura pointed out. "I'll go back down to the base and see if I can get something to work." "Me too." said Ryou. "We'll see you later, or comm you when we get something." Yuugi nodded to the Ring duo. "I'll see what I can do about food." he muttered, leaving the room. Yami and Anzu were alone.  
  
Anzu got up to follow Yuugi, but Yami was instantly in front of her. "Anzu... I think we need to talk." he said slowly. Anzu looked away. "Anzu, I'm serious!"  
  
"Fine," Anzu said irritably. "What do we need to talk about?" Yami made her sit down again, and he sat next to her. "What is your problem with me?" he asked. Anzu took a deep breath. "It's not you..." she said. "It's what you are." Yami frowned. "Why does that change anything?" I'm still the same person." he said, sounding a little upset. "And... and I saw you... and Yuugi earlier..." she said, shaking. Yami took her face in his hand, and made her look at him. "That's why. Are you jealous?" he asked curiously. Anzu slapped his hand away, and jumped up, fury present on her face.  
  
"I love you! Okay, you heard it! I loved you before, and I still love you, even though you are some kind of... of..." she yelled, stopping to think of a word. "Oni, Anzu." Yami told her quietly. "Some kind of demon-freak!" she said instead. "I was apprehensive, of course, who wouldn't be... but then I saw you and that runt, Yuugi, getting all lovey-duvey with each other, and you KISSED him!" "So? What's wrong with that? Yuugi's my aibou, the best friend I've ever had, I can't help loving him, and I can't help the way he feels about me!" Yami shouted, getting to his feet.  
  
"It's unnatural, disgusting, you're gay, but what's even worse is I didn't know BEFORE I fell in love with you! Now I have to watch you two, when I know it should be me in your arms!" Anzu cried. "I can't believe it, even if I got rid of Yuugi, you wouldn't turn to me! You'd go off with one of your other friends, Bakura or someone! What's wrong with being normal and having a GIRLfriend?!"  
  
An angry fire lit up in Yami's eyes; holding more rage than he ever thought he was capable of. He harshly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, putting his arms around her. "This is what you want, isn't it? This is how I feel about you!" he said angry to the point of killing the wretched girl on the spot with the blades formed on his arms.  
  
He roughly captured her lips in a harsh kiss of anger, and shoved her away from him. "You disgust me, Mazaki Anzu! You're a worse demon than I am, you can't just be happy for me? If you really loved me, you'd be happy that I was happy, instead you become some kind of green-eyed monster of envy! I detest you! If it wasn't for Project Shadow, I'd have killed you already!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the house.  
  
Anzu burst into tears, and darted up the stairs, locking herself in the bathroom.  
  
Yami dropped down onto the sofa, head in hands, and blades fading.  
  
"What the hell have I done...?" he said to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan: I loved writing this. Tell me what you think of it, please? R&R! 


	6. Changes of Heart

Project Shadow  
  
Pan: Hello! Er...  
  
Especially for "mazaki_is_navel_lint" (nice name by the way) the blades weren't taken from X-Men. The blades were my idea as for how 'Oni-Yami' would defend himself, without the use of guns or other items. It's a bit like the reason why a cat has claws.  
  
For anyone who wants to know, I came up for the idea of a demon Yami while I was drawing fanart. Thinking back to the first series (not aired in America) and the first part of the manga, just after Yuugi solved the Puzzle, Yami was rather evil, so I drew him with demon wings. In this story, I never gave him wings, but exchanged them for tail and blades. ^-^ Yu-Gi-Oh! Is the root of all my madness.  
  
And for anyone who is worried; Yami is NOT going to get together with Anzu, because... because... he's with Yuugi. I'd NEVER break that couple up.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is Ring Agent 01, calling Rod, Tauk, Red-Eyes, or anyone who can respond! Is anyone there?" Bakura said, desperately trying to contact someone. He had been trying for thirty minutes, with no luck.  
  
{{"This... Rod... 02......... all safe... currently... cell... no-one... lab..."}} came the distorted message back.  
  
"Rod 02, Puzzle 01 and 02 are safe, both Rings and Faith! Any ideas?" Bakura said frantically.  
  
{{"Cells... south... Domino... activatin'... tracker... any orders?"}}  
  
A small red blip showed up on a map of Domino City.  
  
"We have your location, Rod 02! Orders: do what you can to disrupt the guards or escape; on no circumstances let ANYONE be taken to the labs! All of the remaining Project Shadow members must have this information. Puzzle and Ring will be coming in!"  
  
{{"Tha'... you, Ring... 1... following.... 'ders... now..."}}  
  
"Ryou! I've got their position!" Bakura yelled. "Excellent!" came the returning shout. "Some of the equipment is still here too; weapons, comm units, you know." Ryou rushed in. "I'll inform Yuugi and Yami; we'll be ready by tonight."  
  
~*~  
  
"Right! Listen up!" Marik called down the row of crowded cells. "Pass this on to those who can't hear me." There were no guards to worry about. Each cell had an electronic forcefield, bars, laser-guarded hallways, among other things. None of them could escape.  
  
"Rod 02 has just managed to receive orders from Ring 01. Both the Ring Agents and the Puzzle Agents are making their best attempts to help us. Until they arrive, we are to make as much trouble as possible! Got it?" Marik announced. There were several stifled laughs, and a man opposite Marik laughed fully, saying; "What are four teenagers going to be able to do?"  
  
Malik narrowed his eyes. "If you weren't aware of it, Ring and Puzzle are the best agents on this force. The 01s have many years of experience, and believe me, they've experienced things this world will never see again! Puzzle 01 has saved the world already. The 02s are the most resourceful, intelligent boys in Domino. If it weren't for them, all of us would have been dead long ago. Don't you ask what four teenagers are going to be able to do!" he said, getting out his Millennium Rod. "If you make one more remark against them, you will be in so much pain, you won't even know what pain is!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Yami, what's wrong now?" Yuugi asked, walking in, and sitting down next to the ex-Pharaoh. "I heard you yelling at Anzu. I heard what she said too. She deserved it, you know that." Yami shook his head. "I'm not sure... I regret doing it. I didn't want to shout at her, or do any of what I did, but I think the Oni made me." he said slowly, and somewhat unsurely.  
  
"What did you do?" Yuugi asked. He had only been listening, not watching. "I can't say it; you'd probably dislike me if I did. My memory is open to you, if you really want to know." Yami said, looking up. Yuugi closed his eyes, and let the Puzzle take him into Yami's mind. He found the memory instantly; Yami was thinking so much about it. He watched it play over in Yami's mind twice, then returned to his own mind, mildly annoyed. He sighed. "She deserved it." he re-stated. "Yeah... I suppose so." Yami smiled. There were a few moments of silence.  
  
"There's nothing more to say." Yuugi smiled.  
  
They heard the front door slam shut.  
  
"Anzu..." Yami said. "No! Forget about her; she deserved it, you know it, it's her own stupid fault!" Yuugi stopped him. "Jealousy?" Yami said, smirking at his aibou's reaction. "Didn't know you were capable of it." Yuugi blushed. "I... er... ano... Yami, stop reading my mind!" he said, jumping onto Yami, who fell over.  
  
'Something's changed within him. I can't pinpoint it; there's just a change.' Yami thought.  
  
"Get the hell up, guys, we've got a location!" Ryou yelled, bursting into the room. Yuugi jumped up immediately. "We could go and find them?" he asked. "We could be ready to try by tonight. However, the problem with that is that none of us can get taken down. Four is only just enough; Bakura's attempting to find some remote agents on the comms."  
  
~*~  
  
"This is Project Shadow headquarters to all remote agents; before you ask, if you're recieving this, you're a remote agent! Responses please?" Bakura waited and listened to static for a few minutes, before repeating the message.  
  
"Project Shadow HQ, you're coming in loud and clear!" came a voice through the radio. "Thank Ra..." muttered Bakura. "This is Ring Agent 01. State your ID." he said. "Dice Agent; Location: Pegasus Island, Weapons work." the voice returned. "Right; listen up, Dice Agent; Virtually all HQ members of Project Shadow have been captured. The two Puzzle Agents, two Ring Agents and Faith Agent remain. We request back-up in a mission to free the other agents" Bakura said. "Meet at the KGS, Domino." "I'll come and bring some back-up. See you later, Ring Agent 01!" Dice Agent's signal disappeared, and Bakura was left to run upstairs and inform the other,  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT?! Anzu LEFT?!" Ryou exclaimed. "But... but... she could reveal where we are... where you are..." Yami shook his head. "I don't think she would. She's not like Honda." he said. "You're risking a lot here." Ryou said slowly. Yami smiled gently. "It's like risking a duel on the draw of a card. You just have to trust."  
  
"Back-up will be here by tomorrow!" Bakura announced, entering the room. "Then we can rescue the others, and put Kaiba in his place." Yuugi clenched his fists, and closed his eyes. "He'll pay. He'll pay dearly." he said, holding back anger.  
  
'There it is again; that change in mind.' Yami thought. 'What's becoming of my aibou?' 


	7. Oni no Hikari

Project Shadow  
  
Yami was the first to awake the next morning; in all truth, he had hardly been asleep. He looked over Yuugi, his innocent aibou sleeping soundly curled up nearby. Bakura and Ryou were laying near the door. With a quick glance at the clock, Yami saw that it was only 4:30 am. Sighing, he slumped back against the sofa.  
  
'Why are you changing, little one?' Yami thought, gazing over Yuugi. 'Do you want to change?' He smiled softly. 'Just don't change too much. I still love you.' He fell into a light doze, eyes half closed in a dreamy sort of fashion.  
  
There was a sharp tap on the door, causing Yami to snap out of his daydream, while the two Ring owners woke up, Yuugi stirring, but sleeping on.  
  
"Stay there, Yami. We'll check it out." Bakura said, when Yami made to move towards the door. Ryou withdrew a gun from his back pocket, and kept it hidden in his left hand as he opened the door just enough for him to see who was there.  
  
"Ring Agent 02? I am Dice Agent. I was ordered to arrive here with back- up." the person outside said, holding up a Project Shadow ID. "Excellent! Come in." Ryou opened the door wide enough for Dice Agent to get in.  
  
"You must the Puzzle Agents!" he said as he saw Yami and Yuugi. "I've heard a lot about you, but I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." By this time, Yuugi was just waking up. "What's your name? I'm Yuugi." he said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm Ryuji Otogi." Dice Agent replied. Yami smiled at the disregard for the rule of 'nobody knowing a higher agent's name'. "Yami." he said briefly.  
  
A few minutes later, a group of four agents turned up, followed by another four five minutes later. "This is your back-up." Otogi said. "Do you have a plan?" "No. I suppose we need one." Ryou said. "This is a perfect opportunity to go after Kaiba as well as rescue the others..."  
  
~*~  
  
"These two first." Kaiba said, pointing to Malik and Marik. "Take them to the labs."  
  
"Iie!" Ishizu yelled. "Please, not my brothers!"  
  
"Sorry." Kaiba said sarcastically. "Come along boys." Malik and Marik stared at him blankly. "I said COME ALONG." Kaiba said irritably. Malik bowed apologetically. Ishizu caught on to what they were doing. "I am very sorry, sir. They are both deaf. See the hearing aids? Well, they don't work, some idiot broke them on the way here..." she said quickly, indicating the earpieces. Kaiba growled quietly.  
  
"Fine. I'll be back later, once the genetic tests for the rest of you morons come in." He stalked off.  
  
"Nice thinking, Malik." Ishizu said. "Not so bad yourself, sis." Malik replied, smirking. They watched as the laser beams were turned back on, glowing red for a second, then disappearing from view.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yami and Yuugi are to go after Kaiba. Ryou and I will get to the others; accompanied by Otogi and the others. Everyone clear on that?" Bakura announced. There were nods of agreement all around. "Good. We'll go tonight. Until then..." His stomach growled loudly. "Can someone get something to eat?" Yami and Yuugi did a facefault. "But, I also think we need to rest up." Ryou added. Yami nodded. "Otogi, send one of your agents out for food; we can't go, we'd be recognised. Ryou, Bakura, fetch what remains of the weaponry and equipment. Yuugi has some stashed upstairs too; but, we want everyone to be as fully equipped as possible. Everyone else, rest up."  
  
Otogi sent out two agents, with money for food. Ryou and Bakura set back off into the deserted tunnels of Project Shadow HQ, and Yami and Yuugi went upstairs to retrieve various pieces of gear.  
  
"Yuugi, you do the attic, I'll do our rooms and the bathroom." Yami said, tail flicking about behind him. Yuugi climbed up a ladder in his bedroom to reach the attic; it was where he kept all his games and books, converted long ago for his use. Of course, the boxes containing board games, and fake books made excellent hiding places.  
  
Yami dove under his bed, pulling out random books, boxes, minidiscs, playing cards, and a sock or two. Very soon, there was a pile of junk behind him, ready for him to search through. Shaking his head in disbelief over how messy he was, he began opening boxes to look for things. Surprisingly, it didn't take too long to find eight communicators, three key-cards (credit-card sized items, only a little thicker, from which could be taken several small items, including a hot key and a skeleton key), one pair of infra-red sunglasses, two mini-computers (like Ryou's, one for each Yami and Yuugi) two stun-guns and for some reason, eleven laser guns. The remaining un-important items were shoved back under the bed, with a vow to tidy his room some time. (Pan: Like I'm supposed to be)  
  
Leaving Yuugi's room for last, he moved onto the bathroom. An unusual place to store equipment you think? That's exactly the reason they did put stuff here. His eyes wandered from Anzu's abandoned bag, to a used-up lipstick, to the mirror. Scrawled over it in lipsticky pink writing was;  
  
'YaMI YuUgI, tO ThInK I aCCTUaLLY CarEd For YOU OnCe dISgUSTS Me. I haTe YOU and ThaT LITTLe rUnT, YUUgI. I hOPe YOU bUrn and dIe, deMOn-FreaK.'  
  
Yami bit his lip, containing his anger. "Anzu... that... that... bitch..." he growled. Yuugi wandered past the door, arms full of bits and pieces, dropping several things on the way. He caught sight of Yami staring angrily at the mirror. He carefully placed his load on the ground, and went to Yami's side, reading the smeared pink writing.  
  
His light amethyst-coloured eyes narrowed considerably; so much so that he looked exactly like Yami, only smaller. Yami turned his own ruby eyes towards Yuugi, almost surprised to see him there.  
  
He heard Yuugi mutter 'bitch' under his breath, watched him bend down, and pick up Anzu's cell phone, which had been lying by her bag. Watched him throw the hard object towards the tarnished mirror, heard the shatter, and watched sharp, pointed shards of glass fall into the wash basin below. He looked down into the mass of fractured glass, saw his eyes reflected hundreds of times in distorted images. The remains of Anzu's phone fell to the floor, where Yuugi ground it under his foot, before marching out the door, taking with him the stack of technological items.  
  
Yami ran cold water over the glass, watching the image become more and more contorted.  
  
"Yuugi..." he murmured, sitting down on the floor. "Yuugi, what's happening to you? Why aren't you the sweet, innocent boy I love anymore?" he asked, as if he expected a reply.  
  
Tired from a night of no sleep, he closed his eyes, and drifted off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ooh, look, the Oni-Pharaoh's back!" the sarcastic voice rang around him. "And he wonders what's wrong with his aibou!" another voice said. "Tut tut, he can't figure it out?" the first voice said. "How much do we have to explain?"  
  
Yami felt like shouting at them, telling them to shut up about Yuugi, but he was too curious to let the words escape his lips.  
  
"It's simple, Oni-Pharaoh. The Chiisai Pharaoh is the same as you!" a third voice announced, before the voices fell silent, and Yami awoke.  
  
~*~  
  
"The Chiisai Pharaoh is the same as me?" he said, getting to his feet. "How is Yuugi the same as me?"  
  
One word summed it all up; one word explained everything; one word was Yami and Yuugi's entire future; one simple word that neither had taken into account as to how it may affect Yuugi.  
  
Oni.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, another chapter complete. I'm sorry about that up there; I had a temporary obsession with pressing the return key.  
  
I'm afraid you'll be waiting a little while for chapter 8. Knowing me, it won't even be a proper chapter. I've done it with most of my fics; a small chapter which doesn't progress the story, just lets the characters explain their feelings a bit. Usually accompanied by a Japanese song.  
  
Anyways, you'll have to be patient. Chapter 9 will hopefully have their final preparation stages, and probably a bit more background on why Kaiba's being so mean, so I'll actually need to plan that chapter. In theory, that gives me about twelve chapters in total for this fic. I might try and write more chapters; I may do a sequel. Let me know what you think.  
  
Updates will become less frequent, I'm afraid. In a week's time, I go back to school. Why does school get in the way of important things like a deranged imagination. :P  
  
Review please! 


	8. Interlude: Brave Crimson Eyes and Changi...

Project Shadow

  


  


Brave Crimson Eyes

  


  


_Yawaraka na hizashi ni hoho ni uke_

_Muchuu de hashitta tooi hi yo_

_Yureugoku toki no naka de ima _

_Hontou no ai wo motomeru..._

  


  


In this instant, I'm more scared than I've ever been before. Not scared for myself; scared for Yuugi. I think the experiment that changed me is changing him; but I don't think he realises it. Ra, help me. I don't know if I can keep loving him, if he becomes someone else.

  


  


_Setsunasa ni mune wo itamete_

_Jibun sae miushinau koto mo atta..._

  


  


Seeing my reflection in shattered glass reminds me of how shattered my life has been. The battles in Egypt; the reason I sealed the Shadow Games. Trapped in a shattered Puzzle for five-thousand years, then returning into a world just as war-torn as mine. I thought I'd never be able to love again.

  


  


_Brave Eyes_

_Onaji kibou onaji kanashimi wo_

_Tsuyoku kamishimete asu e mukaou_

_Mou hitori ja nai kara_

  


  


Meeting Yuugi, I knew he'd be my other half forever. His love made me complete, but I don't think he knows how special that love is to me. But can I love him if he's not the same as before?

  


  


~*~

  


  


Changing Rhythm Emotion

  


  


_I just feel Rhythm Emotion_

_Kono mune no kodou wa _

_Anata e to tsudzuiteru_

_So far away..._

  


  


I don't believe it. I was so angry; so full of hate that I smashed that mirror. Like Yami said before, he didn't know I was capable of jealousy, and I didn't know I was capable of rage like that. Hate isn't new to me; I hate Kaiba. He killed Jonouchi's sister, Shizuka. He killed my mom and my grandfather. He killed Ryou's only remaining family. He NEARLY killed Ishizu and Malik, but they escaped him when he went to Egypt. And what is all this destruction for? He kills people who get in his way, like my mom and gradnfather; they merely tried to stop him from getting Jonouchi and Shizuka. Shizuka died right before Jonouchi's eyes; they were supposed to be taken away, and put through the same thing as me and Yami. In fact, it was Yami who arrived just in time to stop him getting Jonouchi...

  


  


_Mou kizutsite mo ii_

_Hitomi wo sorasazu ni_

_Atsuku hageshiku ikite itai_

  


  


_Akiramenai tsuyosa wo_

_Kureru anata dakara dakishimetai_

  


  


Yami changed; I still love him. I can feel something changing in me; but can he still love me like I do him? He's just about the only good thing that's ever happened to me, I don't want to lose him...

  


  


_I just feel Rhythm Emotion_

_Ayamachimoitami mo_

_Azayakana isshun no hikari e to michibiete_

_I just feel Rhythm Emotion_

_Kono mune no kodou wa_

_Anata e to tsudzuiteru_

_So far away..._

  


  


We'll win. I just know it. Nothing will stop me saving my friends; nothing will stop me punishing Kaiba...

  


  


~*~

  


  


Well, that's my little interlude chapter. Just keeping you waiting for the next part of the story!

  


  


The top part, under 'Brave Crimson Eyes' is Yami speaking, and 'Changing Rhythm Emotion' is Yuugi. Actually, that's rather obvious. Oh well.

  


  


The two songs both come from Gundam Wing, the first is 'Brave Eyes' and the second is 'Rhythm Emotion'. The translation for Rhythm Emotion can be found at 

  


  


There is no translation on Anime Lyrics for Brave Eyes, as of yet, but I've tried translating it. Sorry if I screwed it up.

  


  


Subdued sunlight floating ove my cheek

I ran in a trance over distant light

Inside a moment's occasional trembling

I seek love's truth.

  


Sorrows injured my thinking

Even losing sight of fact, myself too met...

  


Brave eyes,

Same hope, same sadness

The strong hold the above, I'll look to tomorrow

One person again isn't lonely.

  


  


And now, you get to wait for chapter nine! Yay!

  


  


Oh, and 'Chiisai' or 'Chii' means 'little', so I (or those voicy thingies in the last chapter) called Yuugi 'The Little Pharaoh'.


	9. Wooden Horse and a Mission

Project Shadow  
  
"Sir, the latest test results are in. Do you wish us to take the selections to the labs now?"  
  
"No, leave it until tomorrow. No use disturbing their sleep; fatigue may affect the experiments."  
  
"Very well, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
The scientist backed out carrying his clipboard.  
  
Seto Kaiba looked out over the slumbering city of Domino from his top-floor office window. Collapsing into his chair, he rested his head on his hands, staring down at the desk. His blue eyes were dull with weariness, half- closing as he began to fall asleep.  
  
A phone rang. Seto's head snapped up; he looked across to the large videophone on the opposite wall.  
  
"What is it, Crawford?" he said, as a figure appeared on the screen.  
  
The person had long silvery hair, covering his left eye. The other eye was chocolate brown. He held a glass of red wine, and wore a suit of a nearly- pink shade of red. This man was Pegasus J. Crawford.  
  
"Well, my young friend, just checking up on your progress." The man gave a sour smile.  
  
"I'm doing just fine; Project Shadow no longer exists." Seto growled.  
  
"Ah, but you never recaptured the Oni, did you? And you missed some important members of that group." Pegasus smiled.  
  
"Needless to say, I will. But what are you doing?"  
  
"Ah, well, my young, how shall we say, business partner? He has left the island with eight others. Find Ryuji Otogi. He may be working with Project Shadow."  
  
"He is not important."  
  
"You may not think so, but remember; your failure will result in the loss of your brother. Forever. Goodbye, Seto Kaiba."  
  
The screen clicked off.  
  
"Then I must succeed, for Mokuba's sake." Seto turned towards a door. It led into a bedroom. It may be unusual for an office to have a bedroom attached to it, but for Seto Kaiba is was nessercary. He clicked off the light in his office.  
  
~*~  
  
"You all understand. Yuugi and I are heading for Kaiba Corp. head offices; you lot are going down to the location Bakura has found. Stay in contact." Yami said as he opened the front door.  
  
"We understand." Ryou nodded. The others filed out, following Ryou, and Yuugi ran to the street to check that the coast was clear.  
  
"Listen, Yami..." Bakura began. Yami held up his hand. "I can handle him, if that is what is needed." he said calmly. Bakura smiled. "Good luck then, my friend. My Pharaoh." he said. Yami frowned in confusion, but Bakura was already gone.  
  
"Come on, Yami." Yuugi said, a note of impatience in his voice. Yami shut the door behind him, locking it, and stowing the key away in his bag. Yami smiled at his young aibou. "Are you going to keep up, or must I carry you?" he asked coyly. Yuugi grinned. "You KNOW I can't keep up." he said. Yami scooped him up, and darted off through the lamp-lit streets of the sleeping town.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ooh, yes... Yami will pay... Yami will regret it all..."  
  
A girl sat alone in an empty room. A candle gave the only light, except for trickles of golden illumination flowing through the torn drapes.  
  
Anzu sat with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were a mess, she was a mess. But she sat there, plotting her revenge. She had known Yami for a long time; she knew he only had one weakness.  
  
Yuugi.  
  
~*~  
  
It was not an easy task to lead ten people though the streets. Bakura had decided on Ryou taking four men, and himself taking five, so they looked less conspicuous. They took slightly different routes.  
  
Ryou's four men seemed slightly resentful towards being led by a fifteen year old, but under orders, they did so. Dressed in black, they took to the alleyways and shadows. The only thing they saw was a scraggy old alleycat, before they reached the facility.  
  
The dull whitish building glowed eerily in the moonlit night, and it's windows were black, except a few golden lit ones.  
  
"This is Ring 02, we have reached the labs." Ryou said into his radio device.  
  
{{Gotcha, this is Dice. We're nearing the building; what is your position?}}  
  
"Southern entrance. One or two guards."  
  
{{Listen for our signal before slinging your rope over. Two short whistles; listen carefully, they won't be loud.}}  
  
"Got it. Ring 02 out."  
  
Ryou leaned against the wall, listening intently for the signal. For ten minutes, all he heard was the breathing of the other men, and the mournful hoot of an owl overhead. It seemed like forever.  
  
Finally, they came. Two short, quiet whistles. Ryou returned the signal, and threw the end of his rope over. He felt the tug as someone caught hold of it, and tied it down. Then he sent the men over, one by one, before he scaled the wall last, and dropped down, being caught by Bakura before he hit the ground. They pulled the rope over, and untied it, leaving no clue to their entry, other than the two unconscious guards that Ryou spotted nearby.  
  
"Ready? We're going in." said Bakura.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuugi listened to a clock strike 10:00 pm. They were standing near the base of the Kaiba Corp. head offices, looking up the immense height that stretched into the night sky. Lights were dotted up the dark structure, showing people who were working late in offices. A single light at the very top was shut off, and a few followed it.  
  
Yami opened the door; due to late-workers, it was left open. Peering inside, he checked that the coast was clear before he and his hikari entered the reception office. "Yuugi, it's clear, come on." he urged, making Yuugi hurry in. Gently, and silently, he closed the door behind him.  
  
The office was large, with a desk stretching all the way across the room at one end. Several computers rested on this desk; blank-screened and soundless. Nearby, there was a flight of stairs, and the doors to an elevator. They knew from experience that elevators were often noisy and/or noticed by someone. They crept towards the stairs, feet making as little sound as possible on the red-carpeted floor. Yami moved quickly and silently to the top of the stairs, finding himself in a dull grey hallway.  
  
The next stairs were at the opposite end to them. Yuugi surveyed the scene as he caught up with Yami. About halfway down the hallway, a few bright lights were shining through office doors. Hushed talking could be heard.  
  
Yami and Yuugi froze, as a shadow darkened the door. 


	10. Death by Oni Blade

Project Shadow  
  
Seto sat on the edge of his bed, staring out across the city. "Why must it be me?" he muttered. "If I don't succeed, then Mokuba is in danger. Damn that Oni!" He buried his face in his hands. "But..." he looked through his fingers. "If I get rid of the Oni... Mokuba will be safe. Yami Yuugi must die!"  
  
~*~  
  
The ten agents crept towards the eerie glow of the building. The halls were bathed in a clean white light, reflecting brightly off of the white walls. Footsteps echoed through the silent passageways as they moved along them. Doors which concealed darkened rooms looked spooky; dark in the mass of glowing light.  
  
As they reached a junction in the corridors, the path to their left was a dull grey. People could be heard talking faintly from somewhere at the bottom of the stairs it led to. The clanking of iron bars reverberated around them.  
  
"I think it's this way." Ryou whispered. Bakura nodded. "Otogi, stay here and watch our backs. You two, stay with him." He pointed at two of the other agents. Himself and Ryou, with the remainder walked slowly down the stairs, towards a more golden glow.  
  
~*~  
  
"The Oni!" the man exclaimed, as he left the room and saw Yami. The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed, and dark blades glinting in the minimal light shot along his forearms. For this was one of the scientists who had caught both him and Yuugi.  
  
He felt an uncontrollable surge of anger pulse through Yuugi's mind. Looking down at his young aibou, he saw an enraged crimson lining the soft violet velvet in his eyes.  
  
//Yuugi; calm down. You can't take him on.//  
  
/I know, Yami, I just can't help myself./  
  
The scientist's cry had brought another, and a guard into the hallway. A gun was held tight in the guard's hand.  
  
"You know Master Kaiba's orders!" the scientist said. "Eliminate them!" The guard raised his arm, aiming the firearm at Yami first, and pulling the trigger.  
  
For the Puzzle pair, time slowed down. Watching the bullet move towards him, Yami prepared to protect himself as much as he could, but something impacted his side, just above the hip. Turning, he saw that Yuugi had pushed him out of the way.  
  
"YUUGI!"  
  
(I'll stop here. Actually, no, that's mean, and I want to know what happens too. But first, back to Bakura and Ryou!)  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura looked along the row of sleeping captives in their cells. Spotting Marik leaning against the bars of his, Bakura sneaked up, and poked the Rod Agent in the back. "Ow!" Marik yelled, jumping up. "Shhh!" Bakura said quickly. The yell had already woken up most of those surrounding him.  
  
"We're here to get you out. Then you, Malik, Ryou and I are heading to Kaiba Corp. HQ. to catch up with Yuugi and Yami." Bakura announced. There was a jangling sound behind him, as Ryou held out the keys. Quickly, all the cells were opened, and the agents led upstairs.  
  
"Listen up, people!" Ryou said. "This is Dice Agent." He indicated Otogi. "Follow his orders, and those of Red Eyes, Tauk, and Harpy." Turning to Malik, Marik and Bakura. "Let's go, guys."  
  
There was no quick way to get halfway across the town. The streets were empty of cars, people, everything. The tall Kaiba Corp. building loomed over the city, illuminated with a peculiar glow. Bakura kept his hand tight around a gun; you could never be too careful in these dangerous times.  
  
It took them nearly quarter of an hour to get to the structure. They slipped into the reception hall. They all jumped, as they heard a quick bang, a gun shot, muffled by layers of floor and ceiling. Without speaking, they raced up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuugi fell to the ground, with a look of shocked pain on his face. Blood leaked out of a gun wound in his left upper thigh, staining his dark clothes even darker, and marking the floor. He could feel the hot piece of metal embedded in his flesh, feel it against his cracked bone. He could also feel Yami's shock, pain and anger, burning against his mind like a raging fire.  
  
The Oni's eyes glinted a deeper blood red, as he let the flames loose, and attacked the two men. They slumped to the floor, dead from four quick movements on Yami's part. He turned back to Yuugi.  
  
"Yuugi-chan..." he said, kneeling down. "Are you okay?" Yuugi smiled weakly at him. "Sort of; but I can't continue. Leave me here." he said, hands over the wound. Yami shook his head. "Never. You will be coming with me; you can share my body. The will still be there when we separate again, but we'll be in a better position to deal with it then." he said. The Millennium Puzzle glowed, and Yuugi's body dissolved into it as their minds joined.  
  
//Ready?//  
  
/Of course./  
  
Yami turned, and continued his path up the stairs, desparate to reach the top soon.  
  
~*~  
  
The Ring and Rod agents arrived on the seventh floor. The smell of gun powder and death lingered around them. "We can't be far behind them; look." Ryou said, pointing at the two dead bodies. "No time to lose then!" Bakura said, stepping over the corpses. The group raced towards the stairs. 


	11. Agreements

Project Shadow  
  
Yami paused at the top of the stairs on the twenty-ninth floor to catch his breath. Sighing, he knew that there were eighty-two floors in the entire building.  
  
/Take the elevator./  
  
Yami glanced at the silvery doors nearby.  
  
//Too dangerous.//  
  
/Less dangerous than taking on Kaiba with no energy!/  
  
//I suppose...//  
  
Yami pressed the green button by the doors. There was a whirring sound, seeming very loud in the silence. Yami ducked to the side as the doors opened, checking there was no-one inside. Seeing that it was empty, he stepped cautiously inside.  
  
Reaching up, he pressed the button for the top floor, and the doors closed. He took this time to check on Yuugi.  
  
The small boy appeared, sitting on the ground by Yami's feet. "Are you alright, koibito?" he asked. "Hai, Yami-chan. It hurts though." Yuugi replied. The blood was still flowing quite freely from the gunshot wound, and only beginning to heal a tiny bit. "I know, Yuugi. However, if it doesn't heal over, it will be easier to remove the bullet later." Yami glanced up at the glowing numbers over the door. They were nearing eighty- two.  
  
The doors quietly slid open.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hear that?" Ryou asked. The group fell silent. The sound of the elevator whirring could be heard distantly above them. Bakura nodded. "I'd guess it sounds like it's on the top floor, which can only mean..." "That Yami and Yuugi took the elevator." Malik finished.  
  
Ryou raced towards the nearest set of doors. "We'll have to take it to catch up." he said, pressing the green button by the doors. The four of them waited in silence for the doors to slide open.  
  
When they did, the group hurried in, Marik as the tallest pressing the topmost button.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami looked down the hall before them, surprised. "But... but... there's nothing here! No security!" he said, holding Yuugi up. He jumped, as he heard the elevator descend behind them. "Yami, be careful. Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there." Yuugi warned, before disappearing back into the Puzzle.  
  
Yami studied the space before him. It was a reasonably short hallway, with a red carpet. Much of the wall on his left hand side was windows. Opposite him was a dark brown, wooden door, with a plaque on it, reading 'Kaiba Seto, CEO.' His eyes widened as he heard the elevator ascending towards this floor. He quickly ducked to the side of the door, long blades appearing, and ready to attack when the doors slid open...  
  
~*~  
  
"Nothing..." Bakura said quietly, looking out of the doors. "They can't be here yet; there's nothing..." He took a step out into the hall.  
  
"Bakura..." a voice said just behind him. He span around quickly, startled, until he saw the Oni standing there. "Yami, do you mind not scaring the crap out of me!?" Bakura half-yelled. "Where's Yuugi?" Ryou asked quickly. Yami looked at him calmly. "He was injured downstairs. He's in the Puzzle." he answered with an even tone. "Now, can you tell me what security there is here?"  
  
"Absolutely none..." Ryou answered after using his miniature computer to hack into the Kaiba Corp. systems. "Except that which is proceeding quickly in this direction after finding those corpses downstairs." "You really need to learn to clean up."  
  
"Then you hold them off while I get to Kaiba." Yami walked down the hall, leaving the four other agents to deal with security.  
  
Not surprisingly, the door was locked. Yami slashed his way through the door, emerging into a dark office. He heard the sounds of a fight beginning behind them, and looked around the office. A laptop rested on the desk, it's screen glowing eerily.  
  
The office grew lighter, as another door opened. "I see you came back, Oni." Kaiba Seto said. Yami growled. "Only to stop you. You think this is fun?" He held up his arms, adorned with the evil looking blades.  
  
Kaiba shook his head, and sat down. "Look, Yami, we're both under unfavourable circumstances..." he began. "UNFAVOURABLE?!" Yami screeched. "You mean to say, that being transformed into some kind of demon-freak is UNFAVOURABLE?!" I can think of better words."  
  
"Maybe one day you will understand! But LISTEN." Seto said serenely. "You would do anything for your partner, ne?" Yami nodded. "Well, I have people I do things for; I'm not the highest in this chain of command. Maybe you will help me one day. I didn't order you to be changed into this; and if I reveal the secret, someone I care about will be in jeopardy. So, kill me now, like your Oni instincts tell you, or leave me to live. Your choice."  
  
Yami frowned, confused. He listened to the fight behind him; yells, gunshots, the thud of falling bodies. "Order your men away from my agents. I won't harm you this time." Seto nodded, pressing a button on his laptop. Somehow, this told the men to stop, and they backed away.  
  
"You are also to give your word that you will never subject another human soul to this." Yami ordered, Seto complying with another nod.  
  
"Project Shadow are always nearby, should you need us." Yami turned and left. Seto looked out over the city. "And I shall need you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan: That was SO bad... I tell you what though, I'm going to make a sequel, 'coz this is just a crap ending, but I can't add anything onto this fic. The sequel will be called 'Project Duo' and I'll upload it sooner or later. Thank you! 


End file.
